1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tailgate apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tailgate guard apparatus wherein the same is arranged for affording protection covering to tailgate linkage and bracketry exposed during removal of conventional tailgates within a pickup truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup truck tailgates are typically removed for convenience of access into a pickup truck bed and for removal of the wind resistance typically presented by the orientation of a pickup truck tailgate within the opening defined between the side walls of a conventional pickup truck. Prior art tailgate replacement structure is illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,589 to Hartberg setting forth a tailgate type construction utilizing a mesh member to permit free-flow of air passage therethrough to minimize air resistance during traverse of a pickup truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,944 to Fry, et al. sets forth a tailgate covering utilizing upper and lower straps for securement to plate members by upper and lower loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,905 to Morgan sets forth a tailgate providing air permeability therethrough to minimize wind resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,834 to Moore sets forth a fabric tailgate providing a mesh-type construction for covering a tailgate opening in a pickup truck bed.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tailgate guard apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction arranged to provide covering of the cover housings within a tailgate to effect covering of the tailgate linkage.